


Потерявший дыхание

by CranberryBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Failwolf Friday, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hiccups, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBoo/pseuds/CranberryBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек попытался быть сексуальным. Это вышло у него не так, как планировалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерявший дыхание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655340) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



— Мммм, Дерек, — пробормотал Стайлз и тут же прикусил язык, потому что, _господи, ну почему у него не получается держать себя в руках?_

— Нет, не надо, — строго сказал Дерек, отрываясь от того места с внутренней стороны руки, которое покусывал всё это время… и, чёрт побери! Нет, серьёзно, почему это так офигенно? Бессмыслица какая-то!

— Извини, я не могу…о, боже…перестань _так_ делать, если хочешь, чтобы я вёл себя тихо! 

— Я _не хочу_ , чтобы ты вёл себя тихо, — сказал Дерек, бросив быстрый взгляд на сосок Стайлза, а затем вновь уставился на губы парня. — _Что_ из возможных причин, по-твоему… 

— Заткнись нахер, я…обоже…я нервничаю! — Стайлз выгнулся, стараясь приблизить своё тело как можно ближе к губам Дерека, и ухватился за край матраса над головой. 

— Мне страшно даже _дотронуться_ до тебя. И если начистоту, это потому что обычно в этой части моего сна я просыпаюсь, вцепившись в подушку, а потом начинаю угрюмо дрочить…

— Угрюмо? — Дерек оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел вверх, растягивая губы в уже ставшей почти привычной широкой улыбке, которая означала, что мужчина готов рассмеяться. — Мне бы хотелось на это посмотреть. 

— Непременно, ты ж чёртов извращенец, — проворчал парень, на что Дерек лишь уткнулся лицом ему в грудь и засмеялся (что было не только офигенно, но ещё и очень мило). 

— Ну и что дальше? — спросил Дерек, в грубой волчьей манере зарываясь носом в середину живота Стайлза. 

И нет, Стайлз определенно не считал это невыносимо сексуальным. Неа, вовсе нет.

— Уммммф, — выдохнул Стайлз и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. — В смысле? 

— Тот сон, — Дерек слизнул капельки пота с кожи Стайлза. Парень покраснел. Он надеялся, что на вкус окажется не таким уж противным. _Господи._ — До того, как ты просыпаешься угрюмым. Что там происходит?

— Ты, ээ… 

Дерек снова посмотрел в лицо Стайлзу. Взгляд мужчины был тёплым, без толики насмешки или чего-то ещё. 

— Ты серьёзно? Почему ты хочешь знать?

— Прежде, чем ты просыпаешься, я успеваю раздеть тебя? — спросил Дерек и сместился ниже, чтобы зацепиться пальцами за края боксеров Стайлза. _Ого._

— Ну конечно, — согласился Стайлз, с энтузиазмом кивая, пока Дерек снимал с него нижнее бельё. — Во сне вся одежда была снята. Твоя тоже. _Особенно_ твоя. 

— Понял, — сказал Дерек и замер. 

Теперь он просто _смотрел_ на Стайлза. Взгляд мужчины путешествовал по всему телу парня, то и дело возвращаясь к члену Стайлза, словно там было намагничено. Стайлз изогнулся всем телом, медленно потягиваясь и растягиваясь, просто для того, чтобы посмотреть, что будет. 

Дерек облизнул губы и тихо заскулил. 

_Круто._

— Я вдруг понял, что моя неуверенность во внешности была совершенно бессмысленной и необоснованной, — выдохнул Стайлз, вставая на колени, чтобы помочь Дереку избавиться от оставшейся одежды. — Ты абсолютно точно хочешь кусочек этого. О, боже мой, ты придурок, почему сейчас ты выглядишь _виноватым?_

— Это рефлекс. Я думаю. Но, эм, да, — Дерек сокрушённо пожал плечами и скинул свои боксеры. 

— Что "да"? — Стайлз потянул мужчину к себе, держа его за бёдра… и _о, боже,_ эти бёдра. Ну и зачем, спрашивается, Дерек вообще _носил_ одежду? Нет, ну _серьёзно!?_

— Хочу кусочек, — Дерек прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза, словно в данный момент признавался в своих самых сокровенных чувствах, а не изображал полного идиота. — Много кусочков, вообще-то. Все кусочки. 

- _О-боже-мой,_ почему это кажется мне таким романтичным? Ты точно что-то сделал с моими мозгами. Я уверен.

Стайлз схватил мужчину за волосы и горячо поцеловал, как всегда полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Парень заулыбался, когда почувствовал грудью вибрацию довольного стона Дерека.

— Хочешь дослушать оставшуюся часть моего сна? Она весьма пикантная. 

— Хочу, — Дерек выровнял их тела и прижался к Стайлзу бёдрами. 

Стайлз откинул голову назад и на секунду лишился дара речи и всех своих мыслей. 

— _Вау,_ — воскликнул он и смутился от того, как пораженно прозвучал его голос. И поскольку это был первый раз, когда парень вот так соприкасался с чужим телом, и это было тело _Дерека,_ то Стайлз подумал, что ему можно немного удивиться. 

— Оу, оу, ладно. Уже получается похоже. Но твой рот был на моей…на моей шее.

— Здесь? — Дерек сомкнул губы на кадыке Стайлза, а затем провёл влажную линию до его подбородка. 

— _О, да!_ Хотя нет, под этим углом, вот так… — Стайлз немного наклонил голову и дернул плечом, пытаясь указать правильное место, не убирая рук с бёдер Дерека. — _Даа,_ вот так. 

— Что потом, — Дерек прижался к коже зубами, не совсем укусил, но что-то вроде того. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание. 

— Потом, _ннн_ , потом ты держишь меня за запястья? И рычишь мне в ухо.

— Ты такой неоригинальный, — сказал Дерек, очень довольный данным фактом. 

Он перехватил руки Стайлза на своей заднице (Стайлз издал протестующий звук, но, эй, одна фантазия за раз) и пригвоздил их к матрасу рядом с его головой.

Затем Дерек хищно склонился и укусил Стайлза за мочку уха, а потом…

Икнул. Очень и очень громко. 

— Ох… _ик_ …боже, извини, — вздохнул Дерек, уронив голову на кровать, и издал слабый стон. Его пальцы сильнее сжались на запястьях Стайлза, словно в панике от того, что намеченный план провалился. Для Стайлза это было слишком. Он расхохотался. 

— Пере… _ик_ …перестань, — буркнул Дерек, пряча своё икающее лицо у основания шеи Стайлза. Его тело сотряслось от икоты, а Стайлз не мог перестать смеяться. Вся ситуация была довольно противоречивой. И курьёзной. И Дерек, на самом деле, чувствовал себя _просто прекрасно._

— Я же говорил тебе, чтобы ты не ел тот сэндвич так быстро, — с радостью отчитал его Стайлз, освобождая свои руки, чтобы погладить Дерека по спине. — А что бы случилось, если бы ты попытался завыть, как думаешь? Получилось бы это также _икающе очаровательно?_

— Я нен… _ик_ …ненавижу тебя, — отозвался Дерек, но, в то же время, его рука скользнула Стайлзу под поясницу, и у них вышло что-то вроде объятий. Так что, Дерек определенно заливал насчёт своей ненависти. 

— Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, почему именно это так действует на меня, — Стайлз улыбнулся, обвивая свои руки вокруг Дерека. Следующий приступ икоты провибрировал сквозь их переплетённые тела. — Но это вроде как, _ох,_ до смешного мило. 

Упираясь лбом Стайлзу в плечо, Дерек затряс головой. 

— Перестань. Не нужно… _ик_ …делать вид, что я не… _ик_ …порчу всё нафиг. 

— Погоди-ка, — севшим голосом произнёс Стайлз, а затем толкнулся в пах Дереку раза три и кончил. — _О-боже-да,_ окей. Эй, как ты там, здоровяк?

Дерек приподнялся на локтях, уставившись на пространство между ними. Складывалось впечатление, что сперма Стайлза, растёкшаяся между ними, была самым завораживающим, что Дереку доводилось видеть. Стайлз томно улыбнулся и ловко опрокинул мужчину на спину. 

— Я попробую отсосать тебе, ладно? — сказал он, соскользнув вниз, и навис над всё ещё стоящим членом Дерека. Руки Стайлза сжались на сильных бёдрах, которые немного подергивались при икоте. — Это может быть ужасно. Но, эй, по крайней мере, ты не сможешь критиковать меня, потому что сейчас твоя диафрагма занята судорожными сокращениями.

— Это не… _ик_ …ты не должен… _ик_ …ладно, — пробормотал Дерек и откинулся обратно на подушки, с неудовольствием признавая своё поражение. 

— Знаешь, ведь ты мне очень нравишься, — охотно поделился своими чувствами Стайлз прежде, чем провести кончиком своего языка прямо под головкой. 

Дерек с отчаянием смял простынь в кулаке.

_Ик._


End file.
